The Rest of Time
by galloran hellfire
Summary: Joric woke in a cell, for the third time in his life. Once on his way back to skyrim, second time after getting drunk in Markarth, and now in the mountain city of Farthen dur a few hours before the urgals show up. what will change? find out now in the Rest of Time rewritten


Chapter One

Disclaimer: i do not own the inheritance cycle or skyrim

all i own is the unique spells i put in

* * *

Joric Lein Kaal stood on his knees in front of an alcove in Whiterun's Hall of the dead it held a certain beauty to it as it held up the Corpse of Lydia.

Joric knew her death wasn't his fault but the guilt of having a friend gone weighed upon him heavily like a boulder dragging him down deeper into despair.

Realizing the weight of his Dragonknight armor had on his knees Joric stood up, but before he left, he spoke a prayer to Shor. "May Shor guide her soul to Sovngarde"

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Joric had been in the imperial city at the statue of Akatosh wearing his Dragonknight armor marking himself as the Dragonborn in everyone's eyes, he stood in front of the Dragonfires_

 _Brazier which had gone dim a long time ago when Martin Septim sacrificed his life to force Mehrunes Dagon out of Nirn and back to his Plane of Oblivion._

 _The book that the hero of Kvatch wrote stated that when Martin Septim smashed the amulet of kings on the ground a great flash of light Emanated from Martin, transforming into Akatosh for a few brief moments to fight Mehrunes Dagon and place a permanent barrier around Nirn to prevent invasion from Daedric forces in the form of him solidifying into a Statue._

 _Joric inhaled and Shouted "Yol Toor Shul" into the Brazier and watched as the Dragonfires Brazier lit up like it was never dim, The people around him watched with shock when he walked past and out the door, Joric figured that they would be wondering for years on who would be the true ruler of the Empire._

 _Joric smiled as he walked past hundreds of people that stood still and silent gaping as he walked by, no one could see his face so he had no reason to worry about being identified if and when he activated the enchantment on his armor which made his Dragonknight armor look like a full suit of Ebony._

 _When Joric left the Imperial city he found himself stopped by an extremely nervous Courier that offered him a letter, Accepting the letter he said "Thank you" in a deep rich voice that seemed to make the air around his mouth ripple visibly with the Thu'um,Seeing this the courier quickly said his condolences and left just as quickly as he appeared._

 _Opening the letter Joric found that Lydia had died in defense of Whiterun from a bandit raid, feeling regret for not taking Lydia with him to the Imperial city welled up in his chest and he felt despair for the last of his friends upon Nirn had died everyone he had made a connection with had died unless they were in a position of power and they all sought to use him for their own goals and desires, except Jarl Balgruuf the greater he had been an honest man ever since he was born and he had no desire to take advantage of his people to gain more power and influence._

 _Gathering Magicka to his left hand he summoned Arvak, mounted him and rode towards Whiterun which was a three day's journey if he pushed Arvak to his limit._

 _Throughout the travel Joric had his enchantment on his armor on so nobody would bother him, He felt the wind blow through his hair as he rode Arvak at a breakneck speed on the road to Whiterun, joric thought of all the friends that had traveled with him over the years and felt saddened at their deaths by the hands of Dragons, Falmer, Bandits, Animunculi, and beasts in the wilds or in the caves of Falmer or even in the cities of Dwemer where Falmer and Animunculi dwell, Joric thought of the time he was in Blackreach looking for his first Kel, Elder scroll, and found himself in the center of a dwarven city with a large orb of light fighting Falmer left and right as they came at him._

 _Joric remembered using Unrelenting force on a falmer that was falling towards him ready to stab his neck, but… he also remembered hitting the orb with it as well releasing a dragon that he had to fight…. now that was a pain._

 _Coming into sight of Whiterun Joric deactivated the enchantment on his armor and watched as his armor faded away from being a suit of Ebony and changed back to being his Dragonknight Armor._

 _Coming up to Whiteruns gate on Arvak he removed his helmet, stored it with a pocket dimension spell and dismounted his horse as Arvak disappeared._

 _The guards on duty recognized him from when he helped fight the dragon that attacked Whiteruns watchtower and one of them let him through with the simple greeting of_

" _Welcome back Dragonborn"_

 _Nodding toward the guard Joric walked through the gate and found himself in the bustling city of Whiterun, most of the people had most recently moved in because they had hoped to catch a glimpse of him._

 _Joric saw Adrienne Avenicci, walked up behind her and said_

" _Well if it isnt one of the best blacksmiths in Whiterun, how was the training with Eourlund at the Skyforge?"_

 _Adrienne heard Jorics voice turned around and said "well seems you changed over the years, besides i know im not the best, you are"_

 _Joric smiled and said "well i got my training from everywhere, i traveled to every province hoping to master the craft of course i did and it also gave me a certain respect for the people who forged their armor and weapons themselves"_

 _Adrienne turned back to her forge which still remained near the gate to Whiterun and continued to forge out a piece of steel into a sword like shape and then finally quenched it revealing a beautiful blade that seemed to shine in the light_

" _Go up to Dragonsreach the jarl is waiting for you there.." Adrienne turned to him with a sad look on her face and said_

" _My condolences Joric, i heard about what happened, im sorry for your loss!"_

 _Jorics mood visibly darkened and he felt the thu'um build up in his throat begging for release… He obliged_

" _ **What did you know of her Adrienne, she was my Housecarl… my Friend. do not presume i want your sympathies"**_

 _Adrienne looked away seemingly ashamed of herself for pulling up a sore subject to Joric, Joric turned and marched away from her going to Dragonsreach._

 _Joric thought of how he reacted and felt a small amount of guilt for how he treated Adrienne but what was done is done and he cant change that so he continued to walk up the steps even as the people stared at him from feeling his thu'um shake the ground around them, when Joric got up the stairs and through the massive doors of Dragonsreach, he found Jarl Balgruuf the greater waiting for him at his throne._

 _Joric spoke first saying_

" _Drem Yol Lok, Greetings Jarl Balgruuf"_

" _and the same to you Dragonborn, although you have yet to tell me what that means?"_

 _Joric smiled and said_

" _But i will tell you now because after i see her body i will leave and never come back, for the memory of her will be too strong here"_

" _Drem Yol Lok, Means peace-fire-sky, a greeting among dragons"_

 _Balgruuf sat there in his throne smiling as he said_

" _A fitting greeting for the dragonborn, although i seriously doubt others will remember it so well"_

" _aye, that they wont, besides i wont be here again so what does it matter"_

" _Aye true, but her body is in the Hall of the Dead not here so why come to me?"_

" _Adrienne told me that you were expecting me? were you not?"_

" _I admit i was expecting you but i expected that you would like to know the location of the bandit camp that killed her would be! its at Silent Moons though just in case you want to blow off some heat"_

 _Joric laughed in a loud boisterous manner and said_

" _you know me too well Balgruuf, Thanks for the information"_

 _Joric left Dragonsreach and walked down to The Hall of the Dead bringing us back to the present_

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

Joric left the Hall of the Dead and walked over to his house in the market district it was called breezehome he had it fully furnished by the jarl so on the weapon racks that he specifically asked for put up multiple blades of intense power, there was the bloodskal blade, which was a useful weapon of course with his strength he could now wield it with one hand although he preferred using it with two hands because it was difficult to maneuver with only one hand.

he also had hung up many other blades miraak's sword was among them, joric laughed when he used it because bandits would freak out when the sword suddenly changed into a lurker tentacle, another of the many swords was the dawnbreaker sword, he had gotten the sword when he cleared the daedric prince meridia's temple from the undead, Meridia had given him the sword when he was finished with the task.

of course there were many more weapons far too many to name and tell its history.

Joric set his weapons onto a decorated rack for the weapons he carried the most often, a skyforged ebony longsword was beautiful and its power has rivaled that of many other blades coming out above some of the daedric weapons, and he also took the bloodskal blade and placed it on the rack as well because he had the feeling he would need it in time, and he took off the dragonknight armor off piece by piece and placed it onto a mannequin, looking at the armor himself he knew he looked extremely powerful in it, it also helped that its enchantments made it far stronger than daedric.

the armor had enchantments that reduced damage, increased his shouts power, reduced spells effects and stole the magicka from the spells as well, the armor even had enchantments that even increased his speed to supernatural levels making him a very dangerous force to deal with and his gloves held an enchantment that made archery easier as well as make bows stronger, his boots reduced fall damage and made him walk quietly despite the heavy armor, the helm had a special enchantment on it that he had taken off a living Dwemer's helm, it had the special ability to allow the caster to use lightning spells with only one consequence, you would be blinded until you stop the spell, when he took the dwemers helm Joric had spent a lot of time disenchanting it and studying it.. he reached the point where he could cast lightning spells with ease as the helm had but without the blinding effect. Joric was excited to learn that he had deciphered the helmets enchantment but he never wanted that knowledge to fall into the wrong hands so he never wrote down the process that he took to create the enchantment, but as a result of learning it he became the strongest storm mage in Tamriel.

Joric loved hearing the nervousness of guards when he walked by because his name had become tamriel wide, the daedra knew how he got his power but they didnt care, all they did was speak to him more often than not.. Sheogorath politely asked in his own way for Joric to visit him in new Sheoth, although he refused Sheogorath was still polite, once again in his own way.

Joric knew he was going to live a long life so he dedicated himself to becoming the best there is on any subject he wanted to be better than anyone else in any field of study restoration, conjuration,destruction,alteration,illusion, enchanting, smithing, his drive to have knowledge over others nearly drove him to seek out Hermaeus Mora until said Daedra Sought him out.

Hermaeus mora wanted the Knowledge that joric held, He obliged of course but he asked for a favor in return

" _Mora i know you want the knowledge i carry but sometime in the future i will ask for a favor, and you must answer to whatever i say, agreed!"_

 _Joric heard Mora Snarl but grudgingly agree to the terms stated, hermaeus mora revealed himself as a large batch of tentacles with a giant eye in the middle and piercing Jorics head (without killing him) took the knowledge he so desired_

 _Joric felt his slimy strange tentacle leave his head and heard Hermaeus Mora say_

" _this has been a better deal than the skaal gave, depriving me of knowledge for centuries, i agree to your terms little champion i await for when you call the favor"_

Joric knew he would regret becoming the champion of every Daedric prince because of some of the fighting between themselves but having a favor from a daedric prince was a high advantage because it meant that he had a Daedric Prince at his beck and call, joric loved that so much he managed to do something similar for all the daedric Princes, except Mehrunes dagon but that was fine Dagon tried to kill him anyway, but having a Daedric prince on your side was big almost unprecedented because he would be one of the few people in tamriel that has dealed with the daedra and received a favor from them.

Joric somewhat snapping his mind off of the daedric princes managed to walk up the stairs, climb into his bed and fall asleep, but before falling asleep he hoped for a new place to live and start somewhat of a life in.

 _ **(Dream)**_

 _Joric found himself in a wide open space of pure darkness, when suddenly he saw a light in the distance._

 _Walking forward into the light he felt a peace come over him as if every trouble he had melt away, When he passed through the light he saw Sovngarde the land of the dead but something had changed, instead of seeing the golden light that usually cloaks the land in a warming light there was a lack of light and there were no sounds of merriment or of festivity when he walked into the Hall of Valor._

 _Seeing Tsun off in a corner he walked up to him asking_

" _What is going on Tsun?"_

 _Tsun looked at Joric for a moment before gazing out through a window seeing only something only he could see_

" _the veil is wearing thin in another world, and we can feel it and it is causing the others to worry."_

 _looking perplexed for a moment Joric said_

"T _here is another world beyond Nirn?"_

 _Tsun looked at Joric for a moment before placing his hand on Joric's shoulder, Seeing what Tsun saw he was amazed to see a boy riding a blue dragon that seemed unmistakably female in a battle of what looked like a few thousand orcs versus what looked like elves, Nords, Redguards, and ...Dwarves_

" _Tsun how is this possible?"_

" _The veils around the world is thin and the others can feel it but not see it, what you just saw is a battle that will happen in a few days time."_

" _..."_

" _We would like to send you there to change the world's dismal fate from chaos and destruction, Shor and i spoke with the other divines and we have agreed that if you would like that we would send you using a piece of our collective power!"_

 _Joric thought for a moment wondering what the conditions were and deciding to speak them aloud he said_

" _What is the catch though, and what will happen to me."_

" _The catch as you so eloquently put it is that you cannot return to Nirn through our power that will be up to you and you only, and for your other question you will be fine."_

 _Joric looked into Tsun's eyes to see if he was omitting something finding nothing but the truth in his eyes, he nodded agreeing to go with the god's plan to save another world._

" _Good,take the three elder scrolls you carry and go to the time wound at the top of the monahven they will take you there"_

 _Continuing to speak Tsun said "now go and return their world hangs in the balance_

 _ **(End of Dream)**_

Joric woke up slowly and tried to make sense of his dream, wondering if he really spoke to Tsun and that it wasnt just a prank from Vaermina in order for him to do something stupid, but still to refuse Tsun would be like giving up Sovngarde so he really had no choice.

Getting up out of his bed he felt fully rested, but continuing on with what he was doing he grabbed anything of value, weapons, armor, and stored it all in a pocket dimension.

Walking downstairs he saw his armor in sight and using a unique spell he equipped his armor using magic with every piece cinching on with various straps, buckles,and strings to a perfect fit, then continued grabbing everything as his helmet floated onto his head finishing the set and making him far more powerful.

completely emptying the house of his items he left walking out the door and towards the gate of whiterun Joric intended on killing one last band of bandits before he left.

Walking towards silent moons camp he deactivated the enchantment on his armor making his armor shiver and distort as the armor changed to look like his normal dragonknight plate armor and grabbing his skyforge ebony sword he named "Praan Nah Liiv", he whipped it out and struck at the pitiful bandit that decided rushing him was a good idea, he dealt with a few more who were just as pitiful when an arrow struck his shoulder but bounced off not even causing a scratch on him or his armor, turning his head slowly he reached out with his empty hand and creating a giant hand of lightning around the bandit electricuted him to death while crushing him using his magical might.

Joric watched as the Bandits attempted to retreat from him by going through a door and locking it, He nearly laughed as he saw one of the bandits banging his fists on the door begging for his allies to let him in before the demon got to him… but it was too late Joric was upon him, grabbing at the bandits throat and lifting him into the air.

the Thu'um built in jorics throat once more begging for a release he was all to happy to oblige, inhaling deeply the bandit said his last words and he shouted him to pieces with a powerful "Fus Ro Dah".

Joric watched as the head of the bandit was destroyed by his shout and saw as the head was turned into a fine mist, turning to the door he inhaled once more and shouted "Feim" and moving quickly he stepped through the door and felt the strangest of sensations, he felt like his body was being torn to shreds as if every atom in his body detested walking through the door.

a few seconds had passsed and Joric stood on the other side of the door and the Become Ethereal shout faded away leaving him a physical being for the time being, He heard a few gasps of surprise from the bandits and from within his helmet he smiled with a grin that said he was going to enjoy this slaughter.

extending his hand toward the bandits he used lightning to form a ring around them forcing them to be stuck in one spot when he spoke using the thu'um to make his voice deeper and seem more menacing.

" **Attacking Whiterun was a mistake, you killed one of my friends!"**

the bandits seemed like they were going to shit themselves in fear, but all that did was make Joric angrier

" **Say your prayers before i kill you!"**

Joric watched as the bandits prayed calling out to the divines to save them from him, it almost made him laugh.

"-shor, kynareth akatosh, divines please help me!"

" **if you believe the divines will save you, you are foolish"**

" **for it was the divines that brought me into this world…and it will be my will that i send you to oblivion"**

Joric reveled in the bandits growing fear, and lifting his hand up for a more dramatic display of power he closed his fist, bringing the circle in upon itself both slicing the bandits in half and electrocuting the bandits to death.

Joric stepped out of the place after he unlocked it and smelling the flesh of the bandits as it

slowly burned was nauseating him so he left for Paarthurnax's resting place on the Throat of the world, which just so happened to be the location of the Tiid Krent, the Time wound.

Throughout the journey to the time wound he thought of different things, he wondered if this new world would be fearful of him… or if he had to learn a new language in order to speak with them he also wondered why the blue dragon from the vision shor showed him was different from the children of Akatosh, the dragon had four legs, two wings and a long neck, he wondered if the dragon can even speak.

Nearly laughing at himself joric thought 'of course the dragon can speak the thu'um, how else would the dragon use its power' after thinking for quite some time he just focused on his journey

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

Joric finally arrived at Paarthurnax's resting place but seeing as the great giant dragon was asleep or seemingly asleep he decided to leave a quick message in the snow saying goodbye and that the gods have called him.

walking over to the time wound he pulled out all three of the elder scrolls he carried and opened each one in a circle… but something happened this time instead of seeing a message the elder scrolls seemed to shine and float above the ground before circling around the time wound, after a few seconds of this happening the time wound seemed to expand into the shape of a portal and the air shimmered and changed before his very eyes, turning into an actual portal seeing people on the other side of the portal with eyes wide and fear in their eyes he knew they could see him and smiling beneath his helmet he walked forward stepping through the portal and as he stepped through the elder scrolls stopped spinning and the portal ended abruptly with the elder scrolls dropping to the grounds

" **Greetings Mortals."**

Joric saw as several men drew their swords and advanced on him seemingly in an attempt to apprehend him

" **I'm not here to harm anyone, if anything im here to help, an army is on their way here, and a boy riding a dragon will arrive with two of his companions, one a man, and the other a female elf!"**

this seemed to catch one of the mens attention standing tall and walking forward he sheathed his blade saying

"my name is Ajihad, and how do you know this?"

…..

Notes:

Before anyone asks yes this is my first fanfic, yes i wanted the dragonborn to be one op SOB and finally no i have no beta

this chapter alone is 3,880 words and things may change in the inheritance cycle, and yes i killed all the Dragonborns friends i wanted him to have no reason to go back to Tamriel

i apologize if i made any spelling errors, if you tell me where i will go and fix it. Enjoy the story

review and comment as you like and the helmets enchantment is from a mod same as the armor


End file.
